


Paralyzed

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The reader sees Jensen in a club and is mesmerized by him but doesn’t feel that she is worthy of him.





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Paralyzer – Finger Eleven

Paralyzed

This has to be the most pretentious club you have ever been in. Everyone is standing around talking about politics, art, and poetry, sipping on dirty martinis and Manhattans. So far this night has not been good and you can’t help but feel out of place. 

Then you notice, you aren’t the only one there who seems to be out of place. Across the bar, are two gorgeous men drinking what appears to be godfathers. As the man with dirty blonde hair, twirls his drink, his eyes flick up and look right through you. They are stunning and you lose your breath. 

Well, I’m not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
Because you’re standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You’ll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You wait through one more drink, hoping that the man will look back up at you again. Y/N, stop looking so desperately. Damn, I should have just stayed home. Instead, here I am, sitting in this uptight club, drooling over this gorgeously handsome stranger who I don’t have a chance in hell with.

Well, I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I’m not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
Because you’re standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You’ll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

As you are finishing off your drink, both men stand and walk right past you to the door. As he walks past, the man with the emerald eyes looks at you again and you can feel his gaze go right through you chilling your soul to the core.


End file.
